Waramiri
by Yami Evans
Summary: ¿Waramiri? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué Nami llora? Cosas raras pasan cuando Nami ingiere algo que quizá no debió ni siquiera probar. ¿Qué deberían hacer? Aún no están seguros, pero de algo no hay duda, sacarán a Nami de esto. ¿Quién será mejor para lograrlo? / Pasen y lean :3
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Holi! C:**_

_**Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic LuNa, ¡qué emoción! Pero también, ¡qué nervios! No lo sé, simplemente espero, de verdad, que os guste :)**_

_**Os leo abajín.**_

**Disclaimer: One Piece ni sus hermosos y geniales personajes me pertenecen, sino al increíblemente creativo Eiichiro Oda.**

**_.-._.-_.-._-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._**

**Capítulo 1: _¿Waramiri?_**

Habían llegado a una isla y decidieron bajar a comprar todo lo que necesitaban. Con el dinero bien dividido y repartido por cabeza gracias a la navegante, cada quien bajó a comprar lo que pudiese, excepto Usopp, quien fue arrastrado por Nami de tienda en tienda cargando las bolsas que la joven que contenían lo que compraba. Eran ridículamente demasiadas y Usopp no se cansaba de ver como la pelirroja estafaba una persona tras otra.

De pronto, la atención de la navegante se vio dirigida a una tienda con pinta de antigua, no era muy llamativa, pero tenía un toque enigmático que llamaba la atención de todos los transeúntes. Y nuevamente arrastró al tirador estrella adentro de la misma.

—Hola —escucharon apenas terminaron de entrar.

—Hola —Nami miró a la joven detrás de un mostrador hecho de vidrio, uno reluciente y limpio que mostraba cachivaches de cualquier tamaño y forma.

— ¿Qué buscabais? —Preguntó la joven con encantadora y tranquila sonrisa. Su larga cabellera negra recogida en una simple pero elegante coleta se contoneaba con cada pequeño movimiento que hacía, la joven poseía, también, unos ojos zafiro que atrapaban a cualquiera en ellos.

—N-Nada… sólo, estamos mirando… —dijo la pelirroja, sintiéndose un poco abrumada por la mirada de la vendedora.

— ¿Ah sí? —Sonrió divertida la joven —, pues creo tener algo que a una chica como tú le encantaría.

—No te preocupes, muchas gracias —se apuró a decir Nami, que, por alguna razón sintió una urgente necesidad de irse y sin darse cuenta, comenzó a empujar a Usopp fuera de la tienda.

—Es una bonita fruta —la joven, que por un momento salió del rango de visión de Nami apareció nuevamente frente a los dos.

— ¡¿Cu-Cu-Cuándo…?! —Usopp no pudo terminar la frase porque una fruta color azul pálido, casi como si pudiera llegar a ser transparente con forma de una mora pero del tamaño de una naranja o una toronja, su tallo amarillo y rodeada de una especie de _venas_ color amarillo... estaba siendo empujada hacia la cara de ambos. Ninguno de los dos se movía.

—Vamos —dijo la chica —, será gratis —y a pesar de ser esas unas palabras mágicas para la navegante, dudó en tomar la fruta. Normalmente su sexto sentido tenía el noventa por ciento de razón y en este momento, este le decía que era una pésima idea tomar el fruto —, dicen que es un olor como el que poseen los _dioses_, peculiarmente dulce —siguió la joven —, su sabor es una mezcla de dulce, ácido y picante. No te arrepentirás.

Nami sintió un escalofrío recorrer por su espalda y al darse cuenta de que la joven simplemente no la dejaría en paz hasta que aceptase el regalo, mandó a la mierda su sexto sentido. Tomaría la fruta y saldría de ahí, la situación simplemente comenzaba a aterrarla.

—Gra… Gracias —tomó la fruta y apresuradamente sacó a Usopp de ahí, siguiéndolo muy de cerca. La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos y al instante el alivio recorrió sus cuerpos. Soltó un suspiro —, qué miedo —le dijo a su acompañante enfatizando cada palabra con gestos.

—Ni que lo digas —concordó Usopp —. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué harás con la fruta? —miró la fruta en las manos de Nami y ésta encogió los hombros.

—Bueno, me la han dado —seguía examinando la fruta, no mostraba signos de ser peligrosa y tampoco parecía una akuma no mi —, la comeré, supongo.

Después de detenerse a comer en un bonito y nada lúgubre restaurante, Nami comió la fruta como postré y realmente, sabía deliciosa. Siguieron recorriendo la isla hasta que los colores amarillo, rojo y naranja comenzaron a inundar el cielo, anunciando que el anochecer se acercaba y como anteriormente lo habían acordado, debían regresar al barco, para zarpar al siguiente día.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué tal las compras? —Le preguntó Franky a Usopp quién se encontraba en la cubierta jugando y cantando con Brook, Chopper y Luffy.

— ¡Agotador! —le gritó aturdido dejando caer todas las bolsas que cargaba, pero en cuanto sintió la asesina mirada de Nami detrás, las recogió nuevamente, una a una sabiendo que debía llevarlas a la recámara de la misma.

Todo transcurría con normalidad. Cenaron, cantaron, se divertían, era una de las noches más normales para los mugiwaras como siempre.

Cuando fue hora de dormir, todo se volvió silencio, dejando a Luffy en el puesto de vigía.

Y casi al término de la noche, cuando el sol comenzaba a hacer su aparición, gimoteos y llantos comenzaban a escucharse, provenían del cuarto que las chicas compartían. Todos los integrantes de la banda salieron a cubierta.

— ¿Qué pasa? —inquirió Zoro, buscando a los alrededores alguna pista del enemigo, pues su haki no detectaba nada.

— ¡Viene del cuarto de Nami y Robin! —apuntó el reno. Y todos se dirigieron ahí.

Sin siquiera tocar, el rubio abrió la puerta de una patada casi derribándola — ¡Oye, cuidado con la puerta! —Le gritó el carpintero, reclamo que todos ignoraron.

Al abrirse la puerta, todos visualizaron al par de jóvenes, Robin de encontraba en la cama de Nami, abrasándola tan fuerte como le era posible, acariciaba su cabellera y se mecía de atrás hacia delante en un intento en vano de tranquilizar a la pelirroja.

— ¿Qué le pasa Robin? —Luffy le preguntó con cierto deje de preocupación y ansiedad en su tono de voz.

—No lo sé —admitió la pelinegra —, comenzó a llorar de la nada, no me habla, no sé qué es lo que le pasa.

Los llantos de Nami se escuchaban más y más conforme el silencio reinaba en el cuarto.

—Quizá… —susurró Usopp, ganando la mirada de todos —, quizá, sea la fruta que comió en la tarde… —les explicó su extraña experiencia, todos asintieron atentos ante la extraña y corta historia.

—Entonces, deberíamos ir a ver a esa hermosa joven —sugirió Brook, ganando una vez más, un asentir de cabezas por parte del grupo —, el tiempo que haremos a la tienda será suficiente para que la tienda esté abierta.

Se dividieron en dos grupos; Robin, Chopper, Usopp, Luffy y porque berreó, rogó y suplicó, Sanji también, llevarían a Nami de vuelta a la tienda. El segundo grupo se quedaría en el Sunny en la espera de noticias: Zoro, Franky y Brook.

Nami, no iba precisamente a voluntad propia, aún con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos color chocolate, era guiada por las calles por el firme agarre de Robin, que en ningún momento la soltaba. Todos seguían las indicaciones de Usopp que buscaban la tienda y cuando la encontraron, tal como había predicho Brook, la tienda estaba abierta ya.

— ¿Buenas tardes? —preguntó Usopp al entrar al local, lleno de cosas extravagantes, raras, bonitas y llamativas que fue reconociendo.

—Buena tarde, joven —pero, a diferencia de la última vez, detrás del mostrador de cristal no se encontraba la joven que los atendió, sino, una simple anciana —, ¿qué desean?

—Eh, bueno, estamos buscando a una joven que nos atendió —Usopp comenzó a entablar plática con la anciana, sintiéndose extrañamente ansioso —, una joven de cabello negro…

— ¿Una joven de cabello negro? —La anciana puso gesto de estar hurgando en sus muchos y pocos claros recuerdos —, discúlpenme, pero aquí no trabaja nadie más que yo —aseguró.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí llenos de confusión, la anciana debería estar mintiendo… ¿o eran Nami y Usopp? Aunque eso les sonaba muy poco probable a pesar de la manía de mentir tanto de la navegante como del tirador, en esta ocasión, no les parecía que hubiese necesidad de que ninguno de los dos mintiese.

—Bueno, eso no importa —retomó la conversación el rubio con tono de preocupación —, ¡ayúdenos a sanarla! —gritó con desesperación señalando a Nami, quien aún era llevada a rastras.

La anciana enseguida identificó lo que la joven tenía, pues todos los síntomas eran visibles. Sus ojos faltos de vida y brillo, su semblante triste y la mueca de dolor que aparentaba no tener intención de abandonar el bonito rostro de la muchacha.

—Debió de haber comido la fruta Waramiri —rascaba su barbilla con su mano delgada y larga, maltratada ya con los años.

— ¡¿Fruta Waramiri?! ¡¿Qué es?! ¡¿Hace daño?! —el pequeño reno no pudo evitar hacer tantas preguntas, como doctor, su curiosidad era aún grande.

—No es dañina, al menos no si se le da el seguimiento adecuado a quién se la comió. Crece en las islas Suri. El árbol que lo produce es casi como un esqueleto de color de las cenizas... es casi como si el árbol sólo fueran los restos de la vida y contrasta con los frutos que cuelgan de las ramas más altas —explicó —, es una fruta que deprime a la persona que la ingiere. Una terrible y gran depresión, que puede llevar al suicidio.

Los presentes hicieron mueca de susto, eso no sonaba para nada bien.

— ¡¿Tiene cura?! ¡Tiene que haber una cura! ¡Véndanos una cura! —saltó Luffy saliendo de su tranquila postura. Golpeó insistente en el cristal del mostrador.

—Lu-Luffy… —Usopp lo alejó del cristal, temiendo a que este se rompiese con la fuerza bruta de su capitán.

La vieja decrépita recorrió con la mirada a todos y cada uno de los jóvenes que se encontraban justo en frente de ella, con mirada indiferente pero tono serio, soltó;

—Para esto no hay cura —los semblantes de los jóvenes cambiaron drásticamente, dispuestos a argumentar varios abrieron la boca, pero antes de que pudiesen decir una sola palabra, la señora se les adelantó —, ciertamente no hay cura —repitió —, pero no es algo permanente. Con el paso de los días y buen cuidado, el efecto irá desapareciendo, y vuestra compañera será la misma de siempre —aseguró. Aquel tono de voz usado, por alguna razón, calmó a los mugiwara.

— ¿Buen cuidado? —Se aventuró a preguntar la arqueóloga.

—Buen cuidado, sí —se limitó a decir la anciana, asintiendo a sus palabras —, no os puedo decir mucho, los cuidados varían de acuerdo a la persona. Pero algo es seguro, lo mejor para la muchacha será estar el mayor tiempo posible con la persona a la que más confianza le tenga —y, aunque aquello sonaba a comercial de advertencias y sugerencias, hizo pensar a los piratas presentes. ¿En quién confía más Nami?

— ¡Yo lo haré! —Por supuesto, se ofreció el rubio — ¡Yo cuidaré de Nami-swan! —Comenzó a sacudir sus manos en el aire encaminándose hacia la pelirroja, quien para sorpresa de todos se limitó a ocultarse detrás de su capitán.

Era como si el tiempo se hubiese congelado. Justo en esa escena. Todos miraban con atención a la pareja, incluso Sanji, quien paró al ver la reacción de la navegante. Luffy miró sobre su hombro con su gesto serio, sintiendo como la mano de la pelirroja mantenía un ligero, pero firme agarre en la roja manga de su camisa. No hizo falta más para que el joven de goma entendiese. Giró sobre su posición, encarando a la joven cuya mirada se posaba en el suelo, sin ánimos de verle a la cara.

—Shishishishi, de acuerdo Nami —su característica sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y colocó su sombrero de paja con cuidado sobre la larga cabellera de la pelirroja —, cuidaré muy bien de ti. Lo prometo. —Nami se limitó a asentir, aferrándose ahora, al sombrero sobre su cabeza. Se sentía bien.

Robin sonrió mirando a sus compañeros y notando cómo la navegante parecía mucho más tranquila, los demás se limitaron a ver asombrados ante la actitud de ambos. El rubio miró a Luffy con cierto recelo, pero, ¿qué se le iba a hacer? Luffy ha sido siempre, la figura de respeto para todos y como tal, no había alguien que no confiase en él.

Se encaminaron de regreso al barco, en un silencio poco usual. Nami iba del brazo con su capitán, era algo extraño, mirarlos tan juntos… pero era aún más extraño ver a la navegante tan callada, tan tranquila.

—Entonces, ¿quién pudo haberle dado esa fruta a Nami? —Se preguntó apenas audible el pequeño reno.

—Quizás fue una de sus empleadas que despidió hace poco, y simplemente no quiso hablar de ello… —opinó Usopp, intentando ayudar a su pequeño compañero.

—Quizás no haya explicación y punto —gruñó el rubio —, sucedió y ya.

_¿Cómo podía decir eso?_ Se preguntaban Usopp y Chopper, ciertamente ya pasó y más no se podía hacer, ahora habría que esperar a que la joven se recuperase.

Una vez en el barco, se les explicó la situación a quienes se quedaron en el Sunny, todos comprendieron perfectamente y sin sorpresa alguna aceptaron el hecho de que Luffy es, quien ahora se haría cargo de la navegante. Sería algo que les gustaría ver.

**_.-._.-_.-._-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._**

**_¡Bien! Tengo que darle un increíble agradecimiento a mi mejor amigo Gilberto, léase "Someone", a quien llamo Gil :) te adoro Gil :3. Ya que me ayudó muchísimo, demasiado, en el diseño de la fruta "Waramiri", le puso nombre, apariencia y hasta el lugar en donde crece x3 espero la hayan imaginado tan bien como él me hizo imaginarla._**

**_Bueno, además de eso, realmente no sé manejar tantos personajes en escena, realmente no sé cómo lo hacen, de verdad, me es increíble. También espero poder manejar los personajes con sus respectivas personalidades... prometo que el siguiente capítulo tendrá más LuNa :3_**

**_Vale, si queréis podéis dejarme comentarios, sugerencias y/o críticas constructivas :3 se apreciarán bastante._**

**_¡Muchísimas gracias por leer, de verdad os agradezco!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_¡Holiwi! :33_**

**_Bueno, antes que nada un grandísimo y especial agradecimiento a todos aquellos que dejaron review, siguieron la historia y quienes la agregaron a su lista de favoritos, de verdad, ¡muchísimas gracias! ¡Hacen de mi existencia una más feliz y completa!_**

**_No sé si Luffy tenga un camarote todo para él, creo que no, creo que los chicos comparten camarote… pero aquí hagamos de cuenta que Luffy tiene un camarote para sí solo, ¿vale? :3_**

**_Ah, otra cosa que me gustaría también aclarar, y no me habría dado cuenta si no hubiese sido por la ayuda de_ kona kana lee_ (¡gracias! :3), es que, la historia se sitúa en el _Nuevo Mundo_, léase _Shin Sekai_, aunque pues… entre qué sagas, supongo que después de la _isla Gyojin_… .3._**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de One Piece, ni One Piece me pertenecen, sino al genialísimo Eiichiro Oda.**

**-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-**

**Capítulo 2**

Todos estaban haciendo sus actividades cotidianas, aunque de vez en cuando caía un silencio bastante pesado. La navegante a penas y los quería llevar a la siguiente isla, no daba órdenes ni regañaba a nadie, no había golpes o gritos de su parte. Solo silencio. Era lógico que se sintieran un poco fuera de lugar, viendo cómo su navegante se sentaba en el suelo de la cubierta del Sunny mirando hacia la infinidad del mar.

Para no errar en el curso del barco, Luffy le preguntaba de vez en cuando si iban bien, ya que no le contestaría a nadie más, y a pesar de eso, ella solo asentía sin interés y sin despegar la mirada de lo que sea que estuviese mirando. Sanji le llevaba bebidas, bocadillos y postres, pero ella ni se inmutaba, no le miraba y menos le dirigía la palabra. El rubio se limitaba a llorar en una esquina por lo fría que Nami se había vuelto.

Pasando la hora del almuerzo, Luffy se acercó al lado de Nami, quien no se había movido para nada, perdiéndose el desayuno y la comida.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —Le preguntó, buscando su achocolatada mirada. Negó con la cabeza —, Naaamii —lloriqueó el capitán bajo la atenta mirada de todos —, hagamos algo divertido~ —le propuso con una brillante sonrisa. La pelirroja sólo soltó un suspiro.

La sonrisa de Luffy se desvaneció mirando el perfil de la joven con mucho detenimiento y calló. Se acomodó a su lado, pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y contempló el mar con ella, poco después sintió cómo la cabeza de su navegante fue depositada sobre su hombro lentamente. Permanecieron en esa posición durante varias horas, sin decir nada, escuchando las olas, las aves y los lloriqueos del cocinero que murmuraba maldiciones sin cesar. Nami estaba tan quieta, su posición no había cambiado para nada, apenas podía sentirse cómo sus hombros subían y bajaban al compás de su respiración, que, por un momento, Luffy pensó que estaba durmiendo.

— ¿Qué les parece si paramos aquí esta noche? —Se acercó la arqueóloga hacia ambos, mirándolos con una sonrisa. La noche comenzaba a caer y era muy difícil navegar así, su navegante, una de las mejores en todo el mundo, parecía simplemente no querer cooperar y tampoco podían forzarla.

Luffy levantó la mirada viendo a Robin con ganas de rechazar la oferta, pero su mirada se posó nuevamente en la mujer entre sus brazos. No era el momento para caprichos, lo sabía bien.

—De acuerdo —terminó aceptando —, ¿ya es hora de cenar? —Robin rio por lo bajo. Por lo menos su capitán no había cambiado.

—Sí, ya es hora. Venía a decirles también —con un par de señas que Luffy no comprendió, se alejó de la pareja.

—Nami —despegó a la pelirroja de sí mismo para mirarle el rostro —, vamos a cenar —sin embargo, la navegante se limitó a sentarse en la posición que tenía antes de que Luffy llegase.

— ¡Luffy! —El aludido volteó a ver quién lo llamaba, era Zoro, mirándolo desde la entrada de la cocina —, no importa si no quiere, tráela aun así —y se metió a la cocina sin esperar respuesta de su capitán.

Reflexionó un poco. Quizá Zoro tenía razón, es decir, quizá al ver la deliciosa comida de Sanji el apetito se le abriría. Se levantó con Nami en brazos, a la pelirroja realmente no le importó, se dejó llevar.

El barullo de la cocina podía escucharse desde fuera, pero al ver la puerta abrirse y ver entrar al par de jóvenes, callaron un poco.

— ¡Sanji! ¡Yo también quiero un poco de eso! —Le gritaba Usopp quitándole importancia a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Señalando la comida de Robin y reclamándole al cocinero —, ¡no me ignores, te digo que no es justo! —Pero el rubio estaba más ocupado viendo a la pelirroja, y a Luffy depositándola con cuidado en el lugar contiguo al que siempre se sienta él.

—Nami-san, me alegra mucho que nos acompañes —el rubio le decía con gran ansiedad. Quería que ella lo viese a él, quería que se dejase tratar como Luffy la trataba. A pesar de saber la respuesta, aún se cuestionaba ¿por qué el idiota de su capitán? —, ¿quieres algo en especial para cenar? Puedo intentar cocinar algo nuevo sí es eso lo que deseáis —le insistía a pesar de ver a la navegante desviar su mirada hacia su capitán.

—Me parece que eso es un no, Sanji —el carpintero lo miró con poco de lástima. Y, quizá también comprendía un poco su sentimiento, no solo él, también los demás; ese sentimiento de impotencia, de no poder ayudar a su navegante quien siempre hacía lo mejor por llevarlos a salvo a su próximo destino.

—Creo que debería tocar una canción —Brook tomó su violín y comenzó a interpretar una de sus muchas canciones —, Nami-san, sonría pronto por favor.

Pero la joven lo ignoró, su mirada perdida en nadie sabe dónde le preocupó a todos.

Sin realmente esfuerzo, Nami fue arrastrada por Luffy lo suficiente para que esta quedase más cerca de él y entonces un trozo de carne se asomó en el rango de visión de la pelirroja, levantó la mirada siguiendo el brazo de Luffy que la miraba sonriente.

Por alguna razón, las mejillas de la navegante ardían en un increíble rojo mientras se dejaba alimentar por su capitán.

—Shishishishi —sonreía más y más con cada bocado que la pelirroja le aceptaba —, así está mucho mejor Nami. No queremos que algo te pase.

La cena terminó, esta vez el ambiente se veía un poco más animado viendo cómo la navegante no correría ningún peligro mientras estuviese con su capitán, claro, eso tampoco era algo nuevo.

(=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ

A la mitad de la noche, el llanto de la pelirroja, que comenzaron con pequeños, callados y ahogados sollozos, se hacía cada vez mayor, cada vez más ruidoso.

Robin se había despertado desde los primeros gemidos de la pelirroja, pero sin realmente saber qué hacer, se quedó en silencio sobre su cama sin mover un solo pelo, pero, al ver cómo el llanto se hacía mayor, decidió salir de la misma, y de igual forma intentar consolar a la navegante como la noche anterior. Giró silenciosamente su cuerpo para encarar la cama de su compañera y al hacerlo visualizó la figura de Nami levantándose abrazada de su almohada, Robin no se esperaba ver a la navegante salir de su camarote compartido y con su _habilidad_, miró hacia donde se dirigía su compañera. Se sintió más tranquila cuando supo dónde fue a parar la misma y volvió a dormir.

(￣Д￣)ﾉ

Se deslizó cuidadosamente dentro del camarote, abriendo y cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido. Se recargó sobre la misma aún con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y miró por un buen rato la persona dormida en frente de ella.

—… carne… —murmuró entre sueños.

—Luffy —la primera palabra que salió de los labios de la navegante desde el día de anterior, palabra que llegó a los oídos del capitán.

—Nami —se incorporó lentamente tallándose un ojo —, ¿qué pasa Nami? —prendió la lámpara que se encontraba en el buró al lado de la cama. Se levantó y se acercó a la pelirroja tomando uno de sus mechones rebeldes y jugando con él —, ¿no puedes dormir?

Nami asintió, cualquiera diría que aquél Luffy no era su Luffy, pues su semblante era serio y sin ningún comentario más la cargó estilo princesa y la depositó con cuidado sobre la cama, arropándola junto con él. La navegante sin darse cuenta, dejó la almohada en alguna parte de la cama y se aferró a su pecho desnudo, ya que, Luffy sólo usaba bóxers al dormir.

Su capitán la abrasó de vuelta aspirando su esencia, era raro, olía a la Nami de siempre, pero había algo en su olor que difería un poco del habitual. Las manos de la navegante recorrieron la cicatriz del pecho del joven de goma, con sumo cuidado.

— ¿Dolió? —Le preguntó de la nada la navegante. Era extraño hablar de ello, nadie en la banda se había animado a preguntarle algo respecto a ello.

_¿Qué si dolió? ¡Por supuesto que dolió!_ Eso le respondería a cualquiera que le preguntase, pero no a Nami, él sabía perfectamente a qué se refería con la pregunta. No iba dirigida a su herida, sino a la pérdida de su hermano.

—Dolió —afirmó —, mucho —Luffy la miraba con muchísima calma, recargado en la palma de su mano y que a su vez, su brazo, descansaba sobre la almohada y su otra mano se encontraba recorriendo con cariño de arriba a bajó la espalda de la pelirroja.

—Lamento no haber estado allí —le susurró abrasándolo con fuerza —, por no haber podido ayudarte —hundía más su cara en el pecho de su capitán, su olor tan masculino, delicioso, le calmaba su ser. Lágrimas amenazaban con caer de sus orbes chocolate nuevamente.

—No fue algo que ni tú ni yo decidiéramos —Luffy dejó de acariciar su espalda para apretarla más a sí mismo —, nadie lo quiso así —le susurró —, Nami ¿qué es lo que sientes? —Miró su reacción con detenimiento.

La pelirroja hizo una mueca de desagrado y levantó la mirada hacia su capitán —, no lo sé —admitió —, sólo siento un terrible vacío en mi interior —y hundió nuevamente su rostro en el pecho de Luffy.

Después de la corta plática, Nami se durmió profundamente, aún sin haber comido la _waramiri_, hacía mucho que no dormía tan bien, desde el día que Luffy había derrotado a Arlong.

Por otra parte, Luffy admiró a Nami un rato más. Comenzaba a sentir una extraña sensación, algo parecido al hambre, pero a la vez muy diferente, el mismo sentimiento se esparció hasta su pecho, mirar a su navegante entre sus brazos, nunca la había visto tan indefensa como lo había estado desde que comió aquella fruta. Verla así, sus ganas de protegerla crecían aún más, la necesidad de estar a su lado se hacía mayor, _oh_, cuánto la quería.

_¿Cómo?_

¿Querer? Era muy extraño, porque, de pronto, sintió que no tenía importancia el _cómo_ era eso posible y antes de que pudiese sacar una conclusión. El sueño se apoderó de él.

La mañana siguiente, todos esperaban ansiosos la aparición del capitán y la navegante. Se morían de hambre y ellos no aparecían. Era increíblemente raro que Luffy no hubiese hecho su aparición, todos los días se levantaba inclusive antes que el cocinero y llegaba mucho antes que cualquiera de la tripulación al comedor, pero ese día, no había señales de vida por parte de ninguno.

— Robin, ¿por qué Nami no viene? —el inocente reno le preguntó mirándola expectativo. La pelinegra sólo sonrió y dio por terminada la conversación.

—Iré a despertar a ese idiota —se decidió el rubio. Suficiente tenía con que Nami no apareciese por ningún lado y sin su capitán tampoco presente, le traía un mal presentimiento.

—Yo los dejaría dormir un rato más —le sugirió la arqueóloga, mirándolo divertida aún con su sonrisa en el rostro.

Pero Sanji no quiso escuchar, salió directo de la cocina al camarote del capitán.

— ¿Deberíamos detenerlo? —Preguntó Usopp mirándolo preocupado. Él no era tonto y con sólo escuchar la sugerencia de Robin se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y también estaba consciente del cómo reaccionaría su cocinero.

—Déjalo —intervino Zoro —, que lo descubra solo —una sonrisa surcó sus labios. Vaya que disfrutaría aquella escena y sabiendo esto, salió para poder apreciar mejor todo lo que pasaba, los demás lo imitaron curiosos.

El rubio daba grandes zancadas hacia el camarote de Luffy y tal parecía mala costumbre, abrió la puerta de una patada —, ¡levántate vago! —le gritó mientras se abría pasó al interior.

_Tres, dos, uno… _Zoro contaba de forma regresiva dentro de su cabeza.

Un grito desgarrador salió de la boca del rubio, golpes, gritos, y cosas rompiéndose podían escucharse desde afuera.

— ¡Sanji! ¡Espera un minuto! —Un Luffy con el pantalón a medio poner salió del interior, llevando a Nami entre sus brazos, Nami estaba usando el short de su pijama con una playera gris que, obviamente, era de su capitán —, ¡¿qué diablos te pasa?! —Le gritaba aún conmocionado cubriendo a Nami consigo mismo, como si Sanji fuere un enemigo mortal.

Zoro y Robin sonreían viendo la escena, Usopp y Chopper los miraban con temor, mientras que Brook tomaba su té mañanero y Fanky los miraba con indiferencia.

— ¡¿Por-Por-Por qué?! —Le gritaba el rubio asomándose por el camarote. Su cara rojísima de la ira. A estas alturas no sabía qué le molestaba más, el saber que la navegante y su capitán pasaron la noche juntos o ver como la pelirroja se apoyaba en Luffy, tallándose un ojo, de lo más natural y tranquila.

—Qué molesto —susurró la navegante. Pero aquel susurro llegó perfectamente a los oídos de todos, la sangre del cocinero dejó su cara, la ira que sentía unos momentos antes se disipó completamente. Que Nami le dijera eso le dolió. Él sólo quería protegerla, pero ella parecía estar bien con su capitán.

— ¿Sanji? —Luffy le miraba curioso.

—Olvídate de él, Luffy —Zoro llamó la atención de la pareja —, el desayuno está servido —y esas fueron las palabras mágicas que hicieron que todo el mundo olvidase el incidente.

Animadamente dejaron la cubierta para por fin desayunar, abandonando a Sanji hecho bolita, llorando y susurrando cosas para mantener su equilibrio mental.

**-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-**

**_¡Waaa! Cierto, cierto, este fanfic se me ocurrió así de la nada escuchando la sexy canción de_ Avril Lavinge_ que fungió como soundtrack en la última película de _One Piece: Film Z_, llamada _How you remain me_. Cómo amo esa canción._**

**_Bueno, estoy tan deprimida. Aquella persona especial que yo pensé que jamás me dejaría me dejó :C así que, no estoy muy segura cuándo subiré el siguiente capítulo, pensaba actualizar cada semana, pero… ¡en fin! Esto no es el psiquiatra, ¿verdad?_**

**_De verdad espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y que no los haya decepcionado._**

**_¿Saben? Si gustan dejar una sugerencia, crítica y/o comentario me harían muy, muy feliz. Díganme qué les pareció, ¿sí? Muchas gracias :)_**

**_Vale los leo (esperemos) pronto ;3_**

**_¡Muchísimas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Holo .u./**_

_**¡Mil millones de millonsísisisisisimos de agradecimientos a todas las hermosas personitas que dejaron un lindo review, agregaron la historia a su lista de favoritos y quienes también la siguen! ¡Muchísimas gracias! Hacen de verdad que me den ganas de actualizar pronto x3**_

**Disclaimer: Ni One Piece ni sus hermosos y geniales personajes me pertenecen, sino al increíblemente creativo Eiichiro Oda.**

**_.-._.-_.-._-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._**

**Capítulo 3**

— ¡Barco a la vista! —Gritó Usopp desde el puesto vigía.

— ¿Barco? ¿Dónde? —Le preguntó pequeño reno buscando con la mirada hacia todos lados.

—Por allá, Chopper —le señaló el cocinero que había salido en busca del mencionado barco.

— ¡Ah! —Gritó Luffy al reconocer el barco —, ¡pero si es el barco de Hancock! —Todos le miraron por un momento para después mirar al barco que se aproximaba directamente hacia ellos.

— ¡El barco de la bella emperatriz! —Gritaba el rubio con corazones alrededor.

—Qué ruidoso eres —espetó el espadachín con gesto irritado. El cocinero lo miró.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! —le gruñó y una pequeña pelea se desato dentro ambos.

El barco de las Kuja se acercó lo suficiente, permitieron y ayudaron a su capitana a abordar su barco. Sanji le tendió la mano a aquella bella mujer que subía por la escalera hecha por cuerdas, pero está la rechazó y con un movimiento de cabello, hizo que el cocinero se volviese piedra, pero no por su habilidad, simplemente por la impresión que le causó tener tal belleza en su barco.

— ¡Sanji! —Gritó el reno, siendo el único preocupado por el rubio.

—Cuánto tiempo —Luffy la recibió con una pequeña sonrisa de gratitud.

—Lo sé Luffy —sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas mientras miraba al hombre delante de ella.

—Mira Hancock, te presentaré a mis amigos —le dijo Luffy con gran ánimo. Boa asintió feliz de ser presentada ante la ahora familia de Luffy, era un paso más en su _relación,_ según ella —, este es Zoro, nuestro espadachín y segundo al mando —le señaló al susodicho. Roronoa se limitó a mirarla sin decir una sola palabra, Hancock le devolvió la mirada, no se intimidaría —. Está es Nami —_Nami_ aquel nombre retumbó en la memoria de la emperatriz —, _mi_ navegante, la mejor de todas —le sonrió. La pelirroja a pesar de ser nombrada no hizo ningún movimiento. Luffy se colocó detrás de ella pasando sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros en forma de abrazo y depositó su cabeza sobre la de la navegante —, también, es la tercera al mando —a pesar de que aquello no había sido anunciado oficialmente ni consultado entre la tripulación, todos aceptaron el hecho de que Luffy la hiciese tercera al mando, nadie replicó nada y sólo se limitaron a asentir tanto para sí mismos como para la plática —. Aunque no lo parezca ella es mucho más alegre, pero digamos que hubo un problema técnico y ahora lo estamos intentando arreglar, ¿no es así Nami? —la pelirroja asintió, colocando una mano sobre el firme agarre de pelinegro en forma de aceptación al abrazo —. Él es Usopp, nuestro tirador estrella —nuevamente señaló al ya mencionado.

—He-hey… —saludó algo tenso. Quizá aquella mujer fuese la más bella del mundo, pero era proporcionalmente aterradora.

Sin embargo, la emperatriz no le devolvió el saludo.

—Aquel es Sanji, nuestro cocinero ¡y vaya que cocina bien! —Apuntó sin romper la posición en la que estaba con Nami hacia su cocinero que yacía como piedra aún en la orilla de la cubierta —, este es Chopper nuestro buen doctor —el reno de igual forma se limitó a levantar su pesuña, ya que como a Usopp, aquella mujer le daba miedo —. Ella es Robin, nuestra arqueóloga.

—Es un gusto, emperatriz —la arqueóloga la miró divertida y sonriendo, sabía que aquello haría que Hancock se molestara, pero realmente le importaba poco.

—Él es Franky, nuestro carpintero —lo señaló de igual forma ya que se encontraba en frente del timón.

— ¡Súper! —gritó desde su posición.

—Y por último, nuestro músico, Book…

—Yohohoho, es un gusto conocerla —se le acercó alegremente —, si no le molesta, ¿podría enseñarme sus panties? —pero antes de siquiera decir otra cosa, fue golpeado por una de las patadas de Sanji, que al parecer se había ya recuperado.

—Ah, Luffy, tú tripulación es genial —le decía con falso asombro. Para ella el único _genial_ era el capitán de la misma.

— ¿Verdad que sí? Ushishishi —le sonrió aun abrazando a la navegante.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué hace una hermosa dama por estos mares tan peligrosos? —Le preguntó el rubio con su característico porte caballeroso.

—Te estaba buscando Luffy —ignoró olímpicamente al cocinero y este al darse cuenta, terminó deprimido en una esquina de la cubierta —, hay una isla que me encantaría visitar a tu lado.

El pelinegro la miró confundido pero no pudo decir nada porque una gran ráfaga de viento sopló a espaldas del capitán y su sombrero salió volando, pero antes de que pudiese caer, una de las tripulantes de Hancock lo tomó, y en un parpadeo, el sombrero ya no estaba.

—Shishishi —al mirar al joven, se dieron cuenta de que el sombrero ya estaba en sus manos —, lo siento. Pero es mi tesoro —les informó con calma —, y no dejo que nadie lo toque —afirmó, contradiciéndose de alguna forma, ya que al terminar de decir esto, posó el sombrero sobre la cabeza de Nami —. Aunque sé que tu lo cuidarías perfectamente, ¿no, Nami? —La pelirroja asintió, pero la posición que hasta hace unos momentos tenían cambió, parándose cada quien por su lado.

La emperatriz no podía hacer otra cosa más que mirar la escena con cierto recelo.

—Así que, ¿una isla? —Le preguntó Usopp retomando la conversación e intentando desviar la mirada de Boa hacia otro lado que no fuese la pareja, a kilómetros se le podía ver las ganas de asesinar a la navegante que tenía.

—Sí, una isla —le miró de manera cortante —, escuché que venden una carne muy deliciosa, _cariño_—a pesar de todo, su mirada no pudo ser totalmente desviada del capitán y está vez, ignorando a la pelirroja, le sonría como enamorada que estaba.

— ¡Waaa! ¿Carne muy deliciosa? —La cara de Luffy rebosaba de emoción —, ¿podemos ir Nami? ¿Podemos? ¿Podemos? —La pregunta ciertamente sorprendió un poco a los presentes, Luffy ¿pidiendo permiso? La navegante asintiendo nuevamente —, ¡iremos! —le aseguró con energía.

—Si nos siguen, llegaremos ahí muy pronto —le guiñó un ojo al mugiwara. Franky se encargó de cambiar el curso y seguir al barco Kuja. Boa calló un momento, y tras vacilar un par de veces dejó salir algo de sus labios que a nadie pareció complacer —, me encantaría que nos dejasen solos a Luffy y a mí —intentó que eso sonase a petición, sin embargo su timbre de voz no logró engañar a nadie. Aún sin aceptación por parte de nadie, se acercó a Luffy y Nami, quienes instintivamente se separaron aún más y dieron un paso para atrás —, cariño, vamos a mi barco, tengo mucha comida —le sonreía con mucho fervor.

Sanji ardía en celos, pero también vigilaba de cerca a su capitán, si hacía tan sólo un movimiento en falso, lo haría trizas y no precisamente porque cortejase a la emperatriz, sino porque dejase a Nami sola, que la cambiara por Boa, eso jamás se lo perdonaría y aún más sabiendo las condiciones en las que la navegante se encontraba, pero no sólo era él, toda la tripulación seguía de cerca las reacciones de su capitán. Ninguno le permitiría lastimar a Nami en aquellos momentos, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Ah, lo siento, yo no- —Luffy intento negarse ante lo insistente que la pelinegra era —, no me apetece ahora, Hancock —pero ésta parecía no escucharlo a medida que se le acercaba más y más.

Nami no estaba para nada de acuerdo, en que llegara esa mujer a dar órdenes como se le diese la gana, en un barco que no era suyo. Como si no tuviese suficiente con que tuviese tanta _confianza_ con Luffy, llamándolo_ cariño_ y mirándolo de forma tan empalagosa. Pero, tampoco podía hacer nada, no podía ser tan egoísta… o eso pensaba, hasta que la perfecta oportunidad se presentó.

El viento cambió de dirección de una forma muy peculiar, una forma que la navegante reconoció enseguida. Su ceño se frunció levemente, se plantó firme en el suelo y alzó la mirada hacia la emperatriz pirata —, no me gusta este curso —espetó de forma tranquila pero dura, luciendo la autoridad que poseía en aquel barco de lo más natural. Llamó la atención de todos.

— ¿Cómo? —Hancock sintió un leve tic aparecer en su ceja, devolviéndole una muy fría mirada a la pelirroja.

— ¿Quieres que cambiemos el curso, Nami? —Con su sonrisa en el rostro, Luffy le ofreció a Nami ante el grandísimo asombro de todos. Su capitán, jamás, jamás, cambiaría el curso de su barco si eso significaba perderse una aventura y, visitar una nueva isla significaba una aventura. Pero eso, en aquellos momentos era lo último que pasaba por la mente de Luffy, ya que eran las primeras palabras que la navegante decía en público y para oídos de todos.

Por otra parte, Nami tampoco esperaba aquella reacción por parte de Luffy, pero su semblante ligeramente molesto no cambió, y se limitó a darse mejor a entender —, un ciclón se acerca —su mirada ya más relajada ahora se posaba sobre Luffy, viendo como este asentía.

— ¿Un ciclón? ¡Por favor! En estos mares, eso es algo imposible de- —pero Hancock no pudo terminar su oración al mirar sorprendida cómo la tripulación entera se movía de un lado al otro, colocándose en sus posiciones respectivas.

— ¿Curso, Nami? —Le preguntó Franky que aún yacía en frente del timón.

—Nueve en punto —nuevamente, sin gritar le informó. Luffy se había escabullido de Hancock para posicionarse al lado de su navegante colocando un brazo sobre sus hombros, mostrando la confianza que había entre capitán y navegante.

Boa miraba con mucha atención a su alrededor, después de advertirle a la tripulación de su propio barco el cambio de curso se mantuvo atenta esperando un ciclón que para ella era imposible de predecir y cuando estaba dispuesta a gritarle a la navegante lo inútil que era, un fuerte viento la tomó por sorpresa y sus ojos se abrieron cual platos al mirar el ciclón a unos escasos kilómetros de ellos. Su mirada se volvió a posar en la inexpresiva pelirroja, era algo… _aterrador_, una simple chica como ella, podía predecir algo como un ciclón. Recordó cuando en uno de aquellos días, cuando visitaba a Luffy en su entrenamiento para llevarle comida, este le contaba de su tripulación, todo iba perfecto, pero cuando llegó a su navegante, Luffy no paraba de elogiarla y de decir que era buenísima en cuanto a clima se trataba y que sin ella, no hubiesen podido ni siquiera salir de East Blue. En aquel entonces, eso le parecía tan exagerado, pero, quizá, esa joven tenía más importancia de la que pensaba. _No debía subestimarla._

Retomaron el curso hacia la isla anteriormente acordada, todos regresaron a sus habituales tareas y Nami se sentó en la cubierta del Sunny como el día anterior. Hancock se mantenía cerca de Luffy, pero le era algo muy molesto ver que este no dejaba de mirar a la navegante.

Robin, intentaba leer un libro pero no podía apartar la mirada de lo que pasaba en la cubierta, y con una pequeña sonrisa, una idea se le ocurrió.

—Luffy —lo llamó bastante alto, para que el capitán pudiese escucharla entre tanto ruido que la emperatriz hacía. Cuando el aludido volteó a verla, la arqueóloga le hizo señas de que fuese con ella en el camastro en el que se encontraba recostada. Su sonrisa se amplió cuando Luffy le dirigió una mirada agradecida y llena de alivio.

— ¿Qué pasa Robin? —Le preguntó intrigado mientras de acuclillaba al lado del camastro.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que deberías ir a tomar un baño —le dijo con calma. Soltó una pequeña risilla al ver el rostro lleno de confusión de su capitán.

— ¿Un baño? Pero Robin, yo no-

—Con Nami —soltó la arqueóloga, callando inmediatamente al chico a su lado. Vaya que parecía estarlo considerando bastante —, no te preocupes. No dejaré que nadie os interrumpa —y esto pareció terminar de convencer al capitán porque se levantó cual resorte agradeciendo varias veces y se fue corriendo hacia donde Nami estaba.

Observó cómo no perdió el tiempo y simplemente la tomó en brazos hacia el baño. Era realmente el momento más indicado para que se escabullesen al baño, ya que Usopp y Chopper estaban muy ocupados admirando a Franky que implementaba un par de nuevos arreglos al Sunny, Brook componía una nueva canción, Zoro dormía como siempre y Sanji, quien más le debía preocupar, estaba en la cocina preparando un postre que ella misma le pidió. Ahora, lo único que faltaba era ver qué haría la emperatriz a continuación. La siguió de cerca con la mirada, pero Boa parecía no querer seguirlos, hasta cierto punto, parecía respetar la intimidad y espacio de Luffy, aunque tampoco dejaba de dar vueltas por la cubierta ansiosa por el regreso de su amado.

Luffy cerró la puerta del baño tras de sí y depositó a Nami en el pequeño banco contiguo a la tina.

— ¿Luffy? —La pelirroja alzó la mirada viendo como el capitán sólo le hacía una pequeña seña que le indicaba que lo esperase ahí. Salió nuevamente del baño y no tardó mucho en regresar con un cambio de ropa para ambos. Luffy abrió la llave del agua caliente para que la tina comenzara a llenarse.

—Es hora de tomar un baño —le guiñó un ojo dejando la ropa en el estante de la entrada. Se acercó lentamente a la pelirroja esperando alguna reacción de enojo o molestia, pero aquello nunca sucedió. Con delicadeza comenzó a deslizar hacia arriba su playera gris que aún usaba la pelirroja. Sabía, que el que Nami lo dejase hacer lo que quisiese con ella era por culpa de aquella fruta, pero lo que no sabía era que también lo dejaba porque Nami sabía perfectamente que él jamás le haría algo que ella no quisiese.

—Me gusta usar tu ropa —confesó la navegante mientras se levantaba para permitir que Luffy la despojase de su short y ropa interior.

— ¿De verdad? —Le sonrió su capitán mientras la ayudaba a entrar en la tina con mucho cuidado. Nami asintió lentamente sintiendo cómo el agua tibia relajaba todos sus músculos y discretamente veía a su capitán despojarse de su propia ropa.

La navegante se sentó a la mitad de la tina dejando espacio para Luffy detrás de ella. No sabía por qué a su capitán le había dado por tomar un baño y más con ella, pero realmente no le importaba, había descubierto que le encantaba pasar tiempo a solas con su capitán, con ese capitán serio, cuidadoso y cariñoso. Se sentía especial y querida.

Luffy cerró la llave del agua y tomó asiento detrás de ella, pasando sus piernas alrededor de ella y con cuidado hizo que ésta se recargase en su torso desnudo. Permanecieron así por varios minutos.

— ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó la navegante, alzando un poco su cabeza para encarar a su capitán. Al principio Luffy la miró confundido, pero después se dio cuenta de que la pregunta se debía a que era un usuario.

—Todo está bien, mientras no entre por completo al agua —su sonrisa no desaparecía para nada y su mirada calmada se posaba sobre ella mientras le quitaba un par de mechones de cabello que yacían sobre su rostro. El calor y la comodidad estaban haciendo que a la navegante le entrasen ganas de dormir. El joven de goma lo notó enseguida y no era porque le molestara, pero sabía que si la joven se dormía en un lugar como ese podría pescar un resfriado.

—Aquí no es lugar para dormir, Nami —acarició su larga cabellera por última vez, haciendo que la pelirroja se enderezara nuevamente —, dormiremos _juntos_ en la noche, ¿te parece? —Eso parecía más promesa que pregunta. La navegante se sintió muy bien ante aquello.

—Me parece muy bien —le dijo a la vez que lo veía tomar la botella de shampoo y vertía un poco del líquido en sus manos. Con cuidado comenzó a lavar la larga cabellera de su navegante y le tendió el jabón para que ella se lavara el cuerpo.

Una vez que Nami terminó de bañarse. Intercambiaron posiciones para que la navegante pudiese lavar el negro cabello de su capitán. Mientras lo hacía, la pelirroja pensaba que se podía acostumbrar perfectamente a esa vida.

Cuando terminaron, Luffy se levantó y tomó dos toallas, colocándose una en la cintura, secó primero a Nami y la vistió con una blusa de tirantes roja, le gustaba como se veía con rojo, después de todo ese era su color favorito, unos shorts de mezclilla que llegaban hasta la rodilla y por último unas sandalias igualmente rojas.

—Quizá no sea lo que sueles usar —comenzó el capitán, viendo la mirada sorprendida que por momentos le dirigió su navegante —, pero, ¿sabes? No me gusta mucho que otros hombres te vean —las mejillas de Nami se incendiaron con un rojo brillante mientras desviaba la mirada. Tomaría nota mental de ello.

Luffy se secó y se vistió con sus shorts de siempre y una playera negra con adornos azules y sus típicas sandalias. Frotó el cabello de Nami un poco más con la toalla y las tendieron adentro. Luffy recogió la ropa que traían puesta con anterioridad y tomó la mano de Nami, caminado por la cubierta al camarote del capitán, el joven se dio cuenta de que Hancock ya no estaba a la vista, miró a Robin y ésta le sonrió amablemente dándole a entender, que por el momento no habría problemas. Entraron rápido, dejaron la ropa sobre la cama y salieron, Luffy la llevó con Usopp, Chopper y Franky para ver lo que estaban haciendo.

Ciertamente, como Hancock dijo, no tardaron mucho en llegar, en un par de horas más. Anclaron y todos comenzaron a bajar del barco, tanto las piratas de la tripulación de Hancock como los mugiwaras. Boa esperó a Luffy con ganas de explorar la isla juntos, pero este pasó de largo sosteniendo la mano de Nami a medida que bajaban. _¿Desde cuándo Luffy era tan detallista?_ A pesar de estar enamorada, sabía cómo era Luffy, y eso la sorprendía bastante.

—Eso es nuevo, ¿verdad? —La voz que resonó detrás de ella le hizo dar un pequeño salto y miró al dueño de aquella voz, sino mal recordaba, Zoro se llamaba, su espadachín —, de verdad la quiere —la dura mirada del segundo al mando cayó sobre la bella pirata —. No te atrevas a lastimarlos —se atrevió a amenazarla con su grave tono de voz. Ni siquiera esperó a que le contestase, simplemente comenzó a caminar para explorar la isla como sus compañeros.

Hancock se quedó en su lugar por un momento más, mirando a todas las personas delante de ella. ¿Lastimarlos? Ella sólo quería a Luffy, nada más. Si esto se le era concedido, no habría por qué salir herido.

Con eso en mente, siguió al capitán y navegante de los mugiwara, ninguno de los dos pudo realmente oponerse, aunque claro, Nami nunca dijo nada. Pasaron por varias tiendas, por lo general la navegante se probaría millones de cosas y estafaría a los vendedores con tal de obtener lo que quería, pero en ese momento, se limitaba a ver como Hancock era quién se probaba todo lo que veía y aunque realmente no se compraba nada, no dejaba de modelarle todo lo que se ponía a Luffy. A pesar de la insistencia de su capitán, la pelirroja no se compró ni probó absolutamente nada y de cierta forma, aquello le preocupaba.

— ¡Hey, ustedes! —Les gritaron mientras andaban por una calle transitada —, sois forasteros, ¿verdad? —Inquirió aquel hombre de mediana edad —, haremos un festival esta noche, podéis ir si queréis —les informó con una sonrisa mirando al par de muchachas y dándoles uno de los volantes que repartía.

— ¿Festival? —Inquirió Luffy curioso mirando el papel que le habían dado.

—Sí, festival —el hombre se dispuso a explicarles —, es una celebración que hacemos cada año. Si os fijáis bien, en la tarde el pueblo comenzará a adornar las calles de bellos colores —les decía haciendo grandes ademanes con los brazos —, ¡no podéis faltar!

Sin decir más, el hombre siguió repartiendo sus volantes a los transeúntes.

—Suena divertido, ¡deberíamos ir! —dijo Luffy hacia ambas muchachas, no queriendo excluir a ninguna.

La tarde pasó, comieron en un lindo restaurante y ciertamente la carne estaba deliciosa, o eso decía Luffy. Caminaron un rato más por la ciudad y como bien les había dicho aquel señor, las calles comenzaban a adquirir más y más colores con cada minuto que pasaba. La gente se veía alegre y entusiasmada, los niños corrían de un lado al otro, sonriendo y riendo mientras ayudaban con la decoración. Nami miraba con atención a su alrededor, algo le daba mal presentimiento, para variar. Algo le decía que no debía ir a ese festival, al menos no con Hancock a su lado, pero Luffy estaba a su lado también, ¿no era así? Entonces no había de qué preocuparse.

La noche cayó y junto con ella el barullo llegó. La gente cantaba y reía al son de las canciones que resonaban por la isla entera. Saltaban y bailaban, había puestos de comida por doquier, también de máscaras, vestidos y tiendas de recuerdos. Todo era muy animado, Luffy pensó que era el ambiente perfecto para Nami en el estado en el que se encontraba. Hancock también parecía feliz ante las hermosas melodías que llegaban a sus oídos y en medio de la euforia comenzó a arrastrar al pelinegro por toda la plaza.

— ¡Bailemos Luffy! —Le gritaba en medio del barullo. El aludido apenas pudo escucharla.

— ¡No! ¡Debo de-!

Y cuando se giró, ya no estaba. Nami no estaba. En aquel preciso momento el pánico se apoderó de él, _¿dónde estaba Nami? ¿Dónde?_ Miró desesperadamente a su alrededor, con su Haki la buscó, pero había demasiadas personas y eso sólo logró abrumarlo aún más.

— ¡¿Dónde está Nami?! —Le gritó a Hancock con la esperanza de que ésta supiese. Sin embargo Boa se encogió de hombros no pudiendo evitar mirar a los lados en busca de la joven.

—Dices que es fuerte, ¿no? De seguro está bien —le dijo la emperatriz, quizá ahora Luffy la miraría a ella nada más.

Pero eso no sucedió, el pelinegro comenzó a correr sin rumbo, sin saber dónde buscar, miraba para todos lados sin saber por dónde empezar, Boa lo seguía de cerca intentando detenerlo, pero se dio cuenta de que eran solamente intentos en vano. Naranja. Eso fue lo que por el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a ver Luffy. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió desesperadamente hacia donde aquel rápido destello de color pasó, era una calle estrecha y oscura, una calle muy larga, por más que corría parecía no tener fin. Daba vuelta tras vuelta y el barullo de la fiesta comenzaba a apagarse, sólo se escuchaban sus desesperados pasos y los tacones de Boa siguiéndolo de cerca.

Cuando por fin salió de aquel infinito callejón pareció haber llegado a una plaza solitaria, con una fuente de cemento que estaba encendida y un silencio mortal.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire concentrándose lo más que podía, tranquilizándose y agudizando el oído. Unos llantos desesperados se escuchaban a un par de metros de su posición, unos llantos muy _conocidos_. No lo dudó ni un minuto más y se dirigió por donde su instinto le guiaba. Terminó en frente de una casa y de un solo puñetazo rompió la puerta. Lo que vio lo hizo estallar en ira.

Nami oponía resistencia ante aquel joven que la tenía presa, varios moretones y rasguños eran visibles sobre su blanca piel, las lágrimas caían a más no poder de sus ojos faltos de energía. El sonido de la puerta siendo rota llamo la atención de los presentes, eran dos hombres, de los cuales uno estaba planeando lo que harían con la joven y la recompensa que tendrían después de ofrecerla al gobierno y el otro mantenía presa a la pelirroja a base de violencia, parecía disfrutarlo bastante.

Antes de que una sola palabra pudiera ser dicha por alguno de los presentes, un puñetazo a máxima potencia se les fue proporcionado a los dos hombres, Luffy parecía tener cara de quererlos matar, pero sabía perfectamente que eso sólo alteraría más a su navegante.

—Nami —la llamó. Pero la aludida ni siquiera se le acercó, se abrasó a sí misma y torpemente retrocedió lo más que pudo. Su llanto se volvía cada vez más y más fuerte —, Nami —por segunda vez la llamó, acercándose a ella de forma cautelosa. Su mano se posó sobre su hombro y la navegante dio un gran brinco quitando la mano de un golpe. Alzó su achocolatada mirada hacia su capitán. Y Luffy no pudo ver más que miedo en aquellos ojos que tanto le gustaban. Le dolió. Le dolió mucho ver cómo su navegante le tenía miedo hasta a él mismo —, perdóname Nami, no volverá a pasar —su voz se quebró —, no volverá a pasar —la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo. Al principio la pelirroja opuso resistencia, pero después de unos minutos, Luffy sintió un débil agarre que provenía de las manos de su navegante y su playera mojándose de las lágrimas que no paraban de emanar.

El capitán de los mugiwara la tomó en brazos saliendo de ahí sin siquiera mirar a los hombres que yacían en el suelo.

—Luffy —lo llamó la emperatriz.

—Lo siento Hancock. Creo que Nami debería descansar, y yo también —su tono de voz era aquel que usaba cuando su ira superaba el límite que él mismo podía soportar.

Boa no dijo nada, se sentía culpable. Y los dejó partir. Ella también regresaría a su barco poco después.

Σ（・□・；）

En el camino de regreso Luffy se encontró con un par de sus compañeros, pero ninguno le dirigió la palabra o le preguntó algo, bastaba ver la mirada que el capitán traía para saber que estaba más que enojado y un Luffy enojado no era para nada fácil de manejar. Sanji quiso golpearlo al ver el estado de Nami, pero igual que los demás, comprendió que ni Luffy quiso que eso le sucediese y se apartó de su camino.

Llegaron al barco y el pelinegro se dirigió directo y sin escalas a su camarote. Sentó a Nami en el borde de la cama y con muchísimo cuidado la cambió por su pijama, que ahora consistía en su pequeño short rosa pastel y alguna de sus playeras. Se quitó su playera y pantalones de igual forma y se recostó sobre la cama abrazando a su navegante que ahora le daba la espalda.

—Nami —su voz salió más apagada de lo que esperaba —. Perdóname Nami —le pidió de nuevo. La pelirroja había parado de llorar a penas unos momentos antes —, fui un completo estúpido, perdóname —la abrazó aún más fuerte tratando de no lastimarla con tantos moretones que tenía. Quizá debió llevarla con Chopper antes de meterla a la cama, pero no quería que nadie más se involucrase en eso. Primero tenía que hacer sentir mejor a la pelirroja y después llevarla con el doctor.

—Luffy —susurró la navegante ganando toda la atención de su capitán —, no me dejes sola otra vez —se giró lentamente para encararlo —, dijeron que me entregarían —sus lágrimas volvieron a caer por sus mejillas —, y pensé que jamás te volvería a ver —su voz terminó quebrándose por completo. Ésta vez se aferró a él con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Esto sólo hizo sentir peor a Luffy.

—Te lo prometo —le dijo más que decidido —. No te volveré a dejar sola —y devolvió el abrazo externando todo su cariño.

**_.-._.-_.-._-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._**

**_No… no estoy muy segura, de que la tripulación de Hancock realmente baje a conocer las islas y eso, porque hay hombres, ¿no? Y se supone que no pueden… tener contacto con ellos(?). Ay no sé .3._**

**_Ah por dios. Sinceramente iba a poner una escena de casi violación, pero se me hizo muy cruel. Así que sólo la golpearon y maltrataron bastante. Ah sí, me dijeron que metiese antagonistas y así, entonces lo hice (neeh, también quería antagonistas :3). Espero que no los haya decepcionado, no tengo nada en contra de Hancock ¡lo casi prometo! Porque, puede que quizá me choque un poquito nomás._**

**_Este capítulo me quedó larguísimo, es casi el doble de lo que por lo general logro escribir, espero de verdad, que no los haya decepcionado y sinceramente disfruté bastante escribir la escena del baño, jujuju._**

**_¡Muchísimas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer! _**

**_Opiniones, críticas constructivas y/o sugerencias serán muy bien recibidos :D_**

**_¡Besos!_**


End file.
